Tease
by Nitroid
Summary: In the summer of their first college year, Chizuru discovers a new side to Yuuki. Yuuki/Chizuru, Yuuta/Shun.


Yuuki watched Chizuru as he slept, long eyelashes fluttering as he dreamed, creating short shadows on his clear, fair skin. His hair was so blond in the moonlight streaming in from the open window.

It was a beautiful night for summer, warm with a lovely breeze. On the other bed lay Yuuta and Shun, both fast asleep in a peaceful shroud of thin blankets and several pillows. The night was young, but all the boys were exhausted from their activities on the beach previously that day.

Yuuki ran his fingers through Chizuru's hair, revelling in the softness around his fingers. The smaller male murmured a quiet objection in his sleep, and shifted a little on the bed they shared. Yuuki leaned in to drop a chaste kiss on Chizuru's forehead, smirking when the blond frowned and batted him away with one hand.

"Chi – zu – ru." Yuuki drew out the blond's name, suppressing a chuckle when his nose met the blond's hand.

When said boy didn't make any signs of life, Yuuki licked at his fingers, tugging on Chizuru's hand until two fingers were in his mouth. Yuuki sucked on them gently.

"Mmmnn . . . Yukki." Chizuru blinked his eyes at him blearily. "What . . .?"

"I can't sleep."

Chizuru mumbled something incoherent and tried to turn over. Yuuki didn't let him.

"Come play with me."

"Tired." Chizuru pushed his hands away. "Just drink some milk or something."

"I don't feel like milk."

"Listen to some slow songs."

"Nah, I'd be up even more."

Chizuru groaned. "Aw, you're such a handful."

"Only with you."

"What happened to the cool Yukki-kun I used to know back in high school?"

"He's still here."

"Apparently not."

"I love when your voice gets like that."

The blond rubbed sleep grit from his eyes and exhaled softly. "Like what?"

"When you just wake up." Yuuki smirked, allowing his bangs to fall over his eyes. "You sound so sexy."

A light blush dusted Chizuru's cheeks as he blushed, and the bright blue eyes watched him warily. Yuuki glided his hand up under the blond's thin cotton t-shirt, running his fingers over a soft, tender nipple he knew was light pink. His lips kissed little abstract patterns and trails over Chizuru's exposed skin, eliciting a small whine and a shudder from the blond.

"Not going to protest tonight?"

Chizuru huffed, averting his eyes so he wouldn't have to blush as much. "You always fall asleep after we do it, so . . ."

"So?"

"I just thought that you'd fall asleep faster after we . . . after we . . . you know."

Yuuki blew his bangs from his line of vision and nibbled at Chizuru's earlobe. "No, I don't know. What?"

"You do know!" Chizuru said a little too loudly, then clamped both hands over his mouth, eyes flicking between Yuuki and the next bed. "Crap."

Yuuta shifted on the bed next to Shun, but neither woke, which was a huge relief for the blond. Sort of.

"Don't make me say it." He pleaded, elbowing Yuuki in the arm. "We could do a quickie, and then maybe you'll sleep better after this, okay?"

"But I don't want to settle for something quick." Yuuki replied with a hungry sort of smile.

Chizuru turned over on the mattress, face down on the pillow. "No way."

Yuuki traced ticklish patterns down Chizuru's spine, hand trailing up and down his skin under his shirt. The blond twitched as fingers grazed the sensitive part of his side, and received a knowing chuckle for his reaction.

"Why not? It'll be fun." Yuuki whispered temptingly, kissing the soft skin behind Chizuru's ear. "We'll be extra quiet tonight."

"That's exactly why not!" Chizuru whispered hoarsely, trying to escape while he still had the chance.

His thin sliver of hope vanished as soon as Yuuki managed to get his hand into his shorts, tugging at the drawstrings and slipping over his bare cock.

"No underwear . . . kinky." Yuuki hid a smile as he watched the usually pale face beneath him turn crimson with embarrassment and horror. "You're getting naughty, Chizuru. I think I like that."

"C-Cut it out!" Chizuru hid his red face with his hands, avidly praying that he wasn't about to make funny sounds he normally wouldn't make.

His prayer went unanswered as Yuuki's warm hand slid southward, slender fingers giving the blond a proper fondle as he nibbled on the skin of his neck. Blue eyes cast hurried, nervous glances at the next bed, where Yuuki's twin and Shun lay stock still like they were dead – which was a great thing in Chizuru's books, because if either one were to wake from slumber, there was going to be more than a truckload of explaining to do. Words failed him at the moment – one of Chizuru's biggest flaws, aside from having a strong weakness to sweets and Yuuki's mouth, which seemed intent on marking him thoroughly tonight.

"Yukki-kun." Chizuru pleaded in the hopes that he would stop, knees quivering like jelly as the hot mouth travelled to his earlobe, sucking and licking and kissing like no tomorrow.

"Chizuru." Yuuki replied in his usual nonchalant manner, and made no effort whatsoever to stop.

His hand worked magic on Chizuru's length, which had hardened and was now twitching in Yuuki's grasp, completely at the brunette's mercy – something the blond was fully aware of, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Let's stop, please?" Chizuru begged to no avail, turning over to face Yuuki, who seized the golden opportunity to kiss him senseless.

A few more strokes, accompanied by some whimpers and a long, drawn-out moan, and he came blissfully, spurting onto the white of the bedsheet covering the mattress. Chizuru panted breathlessly, fingers fisting the sheets that were now rumpled in his grasp. Yuuki hid a triumphant smirk in the nook of his favourite blond's shoulder.

"Ready for the full thing, now?" Yuuki teased, loving the fact that Chizuru blushed so easily. "We can go at it all night."

"We'd rather you didn't, please and thank you."

The familiar voice sent a jolt of surprise to both boys.

Yuuta was facing them, sitting up in bed beside Shun, who was blushing furiously and clutching at a pillow – out of insecurity or discomfort, Yuuki couldn't tell.

"You're . . . they're awake!" Chizuru looked just about ready to faint. "I told you they would hear us!"

Running a hand through his hair, Yuuki gave his twin an indifferent look. "Hm."

"Not so much." Yuuta replied as he rubbed soothing circles on Shun's back. "We were already awake."

"Yep." Yuuki leaned in to latch onto Chizuru's neck. "I knew that."

x

**Experimental Yuuki/Chizuru, done for fun. **


End file.
